


As good as being king

by bunnysworld



Series: Triskelions and dragons [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Drabble, Drabble Collection, M/M, Magic, Mystery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-13 00:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2130924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story Merlin told him wouldn't leave Arthur alone</p>
            </blockquote>





	As good as being king

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to issy for the beta!
> 
> Written for Camelot_Drabble's prompt 'shocked'
> 
>  
> 
> Just noticed that this is the 200th piece that I archive here. Wow.

“What is wrong, Arthur? Is the meal not to your liking?“

Arthur startled when his father spoke to him. “No, it’s okay. I’m just not very hungry today.”

“We can have the cook prepare you something else?”

Looking up, Arthur shook his head. “No, don’t…”

“If it is not the meal, then what is it that is bothering you, son?”

Arthur wasn’t sure if he should tell his father about it at all, it was all just too crazy. He couldn’t tell him about Merlin. Father would prohibit seeing him again and no matter how weird and hard to understand his story had been, Arthur knew he wanted to see Merlin again. ”You always say that the Pendragons go way back. Do we know how far back exactly?”

Uther set his fork down, a surprised and delighted look on his face. “I was always under the impression that you did not particularly care about the family history, this comes as a surprise. I have told you many times when you were little, the name Pendragon once was a title, only the greatest leaders were called Pendragon.”

“How come that we use it as last name?”

“You, my son, come from a long line of Pendragons. Pendragons not only by name. Our family was so good that the real last name was forgotten and we were called by the title.”

“Like Percy’s name is King?”

Uther nodded. “And your other friend…Leon? Isn’t his last name Knight?”

“Yes. So...Percy’s ancestors were kings and Leon’s were knights?”

“I’m not sure that Percival comes from a royal background, but some of his ancestors most likely were in the service of the crown.”

“How far back do we go?” Arthur still held on to his fork, but his meal was long forgotten.

“Centuries, Arthur. We can follow our ancestors back to the middle ages. Some even say we go back to the times of the Arthurian Legends. You have heard of them, have you not?”

Arthur’s fork cluttered onto his plate. This was the second time in one day that someone mentioned these legends around him. 

“Arthur!” Uther threw him a look that was somewhere between reprimand and being shocked at such bad manners.

“I’m sorry, father. It’s just…You mean I could be King Arthur?”

Uther’s frown smoothened out and made way for an amused laugh. “You, my son, should eat up now and then concentrate on your homework. If you work hard, you can be the CEO of Pendragon Industries one day.” He chuckled. “And if we are honest, that is almost as good as being king.”


End file.
